


When the Bell Tolls

by MTD



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTD/pseuds/MTD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite their attempts to prevent it, the liberty bell has tolled. Abbie is sent into the past and it is now up to Macey who now has powers to help her return. </p>
<p>Also some Jenny and Irving</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"They're afraid of you Frank!" 

Jenny Mills did her best to reason with what used to be her ally, her friend. The demon that stood before her on the other side of the glass held no trace of the man Jenny once knew other than his body. His long mocha fingers did not curl around a pen to write up no good warrants to help further another supernatural investigation, instead it held a smith and western and threatened her life with it. The freedom fighter took in his entire state. His hands were red from holding onto his weapon so tight, Jenny knew that it was almost impossible for him to hit his target while he did so. 

He paced back and forth impatiently. itching to kill her.

"Frank, just leave them be."

"I will find out where my family is one way OR ANOTHER!" Frank yelled as he gave the glass window a quick jab.

Jenny flinched. She dealt with many men with off the wall tempers before, but there was something about Frank that really chilled her. She was scared. 

Although she held a snake filled head of a demon in her right hand, Jennifer Mills was afraid. She was afraid that she couldn't use it. She was afraid that she was too weak to harm a 'friend". She was afraid that she would be defeated. This all reminded her too much of her possession. It was too soon. Months had passed and it was still too soon. The hot wet tears she shed that day left dirty non existent track marks on her face. The trail of a struggle forever present.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time Jenny, where is my FAMILY?" 

Jenny glanced down at the head in her hand. Could she do it? The snakes moved slowly as they hissed at the unknown person who held them as if they were curious. Her heart beat at an alarming rate as she stared defiantly at Frank. She would never give them up.

Frank smiled a crooked smile and left the room. 

Jenny looked around clearly very confused. Thick ringlets of curls stuck to the side of her clammy face. What was he doing? Where did he go?

After just a few seconds she heard gunshots coming from her right. Apparently Frank was shooting at the lock.

"When the bell tolls Jenny, they will know that it's in their blood."  
As if on cue the bell sounded off.

DINNNNG

DINNNNG

DINNNNG

And with that Frank entered the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Macey lay on the floor of a cabin her mother brought her to. Something about danger, Macey didn't care to listen. There was always going to be danger. A fierce wave of energy consumed her body and she couldn't stop shaking. Her eyes darted to her trembling hands as she let out loud convulsive gasps. Her sobs were accompanied by fear and wonder. What's happening? How did I get here? Thoughts rang through her skull. 

She felt a surge of heat in her body, small at first then it felt as if her entire being was engulfed in flames. Her throat ran dry with screams as her mind took her on a journey of being scorched by the flames that danced all around her. Its crimson and gold body formed rhythm and told a story in the shadows.

"Macey!" Cynthia yelled before opening the door. She had heard her child's piercing screams from where she sat by the fireplace. She was surprised to see that she lay on the floor shaking and crying.

Macey saw the flames dissipate leaving ashes everywhere. A thick gust of wind swept all of the ash up, forming a small tornado and she began flailing her arms trying to keep the ruins from swarming around her. 

"Macey, what's the matter baby?" Cynthia knelt down on the side of her daughter who clearly had no clue of her presence. "Macey!" She yelled as she shook her. Her skin was hot to the touch. 

The ashes wrapped around Macey forming a cloak on her. She closed her eyes tight trying to keep debris from entering. When she opened them she lay on hard ground surrounded in crisp fall leaves. There was someone in front of her. A woman. Her hair covered Macey's face.

Macey sat up and looked over to the woman beside her and realized that it was Abbie. A police officer that worked with her father, a friend of the family. She was fast asleep. 

"Abbie!" Macey said as she shook her. Abbie woke with a start. Her wind blown hair tossed over her face as she looked around in panic. 

"Macey? Wheres Katrina?" Abbie asked standing to her feet and dusting off her jeans. "Where are we?" 

Macey looked up at Abbie, her big eyes contorted in confusion. "Who's Katrina? And I don't know. I only woke up a few seconds before you did." She watched as Abbie took a step back wishing she could join her in standing. Her fingers gripped the soil. 

"We have to go." Abbie said and started to walk off. "Wait!" Macey yelled after Abbie. Coming to her senses that Macey was handicapped and that she was being insensitive she stopped in her tracks. "Where's your chair?" Abbie asked bending down in front of her with an apologetic smile. Macey hunched her shoulders.

"I don't know. I just woke up here." Macey said staring down at the ground. "Well, maybe." Abbie took hold of Macey's forearm and began pulling her up to a stand. "Stop! What are you doing? Stop!" Macey yelled struggling against Abbie. "Try Macey, come on" Abbie pleaded with the girl. Try? She was paralyzed! She hadn't stood up in years. 

Macey stared up at the woman in front of her with tear filled eyes. Reluctantly she turned over to her side and then leaned onto her knee. Excitement came over and she rushed to stand up.

"See." Abbie said with a huge smile on her face. Macey looked down and saw her bare feet touching the leaves. She flexed her toes against them as tears welled in her eyes. 

"Macey!" The voice boomed from the sky. Both Macey and Abbie turned their heads towards the white clouds. "Macey baby please!" Cynthia's voiced reigned. Macey looked towards Abbie and noticed that everything now seemed blurry. "Go macey find help!" Abbie's voice contorted around in Macey's head as she was pulled away from the foreign land.

All of a sudden Macey turned her head toward her mother.

Cynthia jumped back, crab walking away from her daughter. When she looked at her daughter it wasn't her beautiful brown eyes that she saw, instead she peered at all white saucers that held no sign of life. Was this happening again? Was Ancitif back? Just as quickly as they appeared they vanished, returning with the eyes of a 13 year old girl. Her girl, her daughter.

"Mom?" Macey said pushing herself up to a sitting position. "Something's wrong"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read, sorry

Jenny and Frank rode silently in her truck along the highway, panicked glances and heavy breathing filled the thick air. How was she going to get out of there? Jenny's eyes darted to the car door to check the lock. When she found it to be unlocked she then checked the speedometer. Frank drove with purpose and was going a steady 70 miles per hour. There was no way she could tuck and roll without getting hurt. Frank glanced at her and she stared straight forward unmoving.

When the bell rung Frank entered the viewing room where Jenny had herself locked in. Immediately, Jenny held up the head of the demon in hopes of turning him to stone, but it didn't work. She stood there with shaking hands as she held it out in front of her, occasionally looking at it to see if something was wrong with it. Abbie mentioned nothing about an incantation so it should have worked. Frank took a step closer and she drew her gun. Although she knew that bullets had no affect on him, it was out of instinct. 

Frank knocked the severed head out of her hand and stood nose to nose with her gun.

"This is your last chance now Jenny." He spoke in a sing song voice as if he was speaking to a disobedient child.

Jenny could feel her heart pounding against her chest, but as a good little soldier she kept her gun trained on him. 

"Okay, we'll play it your way." Frank said as he brought up his weapon preparing for attack. Jenny held up her hands out of reflex as he brought it back. As he was about to bring it down, her phone rang. Both of them visibly flinched. 

"Who's that huh?" Frank asked as he reached into the pocket of her vest to retrieve it. He read the caller ID and an evil smile creeped across his face. 

"My wife." 

Jenny wanted to inform him that the vows said 'until death do us part' but decided against it. 

Frank pulled Jenny to him so that her back was facing his chest. 

"Answer it." He whispered into her ear. 

She shook her head no.

He put his arm around her neck and squeezed a little, then a little more so that she knew that he was serious. 

"Answer it" he repeated through clinched teeth. 

Jenny's breath was caught in her throat and she felt herself lifting off of the ground as he squeezed tighter. She decided to answer the call.

Frank let her breathe, but still held his arm there in warning. 

"Hello?" Jenny said into the phone, her voice a little hoarse from the previous happenings.

Frank nudged her and told her to use speakerphone. She did as was told.

"Jenny? Are you okay?" Cynthia's voice rang loud through the speaker. 

"Yeah, yeah just a little sick. How are you and Macey?" Jenny asked clearing her throat.

"Jenny, something's wrong." 

Jenny snuck a glance at Frank who didn't seem to like that news. 

"What happened?" Jenny asked concerned.

"It's Macey. Too much to explain over the phone. Can you just stop by?" 

Jenny paused.

"Jenny?"

Frank tightened his grip once again.

"Mmhmm." Was all Jenny managed to get out. Her throat felt strained and sore. 

"I'll text you the directions." Cynthia said before hanging up.

"I guess we're going on a little road trip." He said as he pushed her towards the door.

"Don't even think about it." Frank looked over from where he drove and locked the doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first difference that she noticed was the smell. Everything there reeked of manure and sweat. After she saw the horse and carriage she had an idea of where she was, but wasn't entirely sure. It wasn't until she stood in the middle of town square reading the bulletin wall that Abbie finally understood where she was.

In her mind she was freaking out, but on the outside the only sign of panic was a slight twitch of her fingers. She felt eyes on her. They seemed to swallow her up like the ocean and spit her back out onto the shore all wet and breathless, still she was too afraid to turn around. 

She decided that standing there was no longer an option and turned to walk away. As she assumed, every eye in town was trained right on her. 

"Stop!" 

She continued to walk.

" I said stop!" Two soldiers now stood in front of her.

"Where are your papers?" One of them asked her.

She knew exactly what they meant. 

"I must have left them in my sock drawer. You know how that is." She spoke while scanning her surroundings.

The next thing she knew she was being carted off to a holding cell. 

"There's only one person I'll talk to...Ichabod Crane."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lieutenant!" Crane yelled as he frantically searched for the woman who had disappeared moments earlier along with his witch of a wife Katrina. Of course he saw the dust swirling around the two women. Of course he saw them disappear, but something didn't click in his mind that they were gone. That she was gone. 

Crane pulled out the cell phone that Abbie supplied him with and dialed the only number that he could think of; Jenny.

"Poppycock!" He yelled when her voicemail sounded. "I suppose I will have to search for her on foot." He said to himself as he walked towards the exit.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"looks like you're very popular." Frank said to jenny as he glanced at the phone in his hands. "Its Crane, I hope everything is okay with your sister and her shadow." He said in a mocking tone. 

Jenny's heart sped up. She hadn't seen her since earlier when they split up. What if something went wrong?

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please! Just let me speak to Crane. He can confirm that what I say is the truth." Abbie's face danced across the bars as she watched the kernel pace back and forth. 

"You want me to pull my captain away from battle so that you can spew these delusions?" He asked as he took off of his jacket.

Abbie noticed this and began to back away from the bars. This time only Her eyes did the begging. He proceeded to unlock the door and Abbie noticed that he had some kind of stick in his hand. He was going to beat her.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take you down to the firing squad or the hanging trees right now?" He all but yelled in her face.

Abbie looked at him defiantly, biting her bottom lip in the process. "Go. To. Hell." She spoke through clenched teeth.

He raised the stick in his hand but before he could bring it down Ichabod walked into the room.

"Kernel!" Ichabod yelled purposefully trying to get the kernel to not hit the woman in front of him. He hated such things. 

"I was informed that you have requested my presence." Crane continued. 

The kernel turned around and grabbed Abbie by the arm.

"Do you know this woman?"

Ichabod took one long look at Abbie.

"Yes I do."


	3. Chapter 3

"And there were ashes everywhere. They surrounded me like...like some some sort of tornado." Macey ranted as her mother, Cynthia, helped her into her wheelchair. Her face was damp with sweat as she stared into her mother's eyes willing her to believe in every single word, every single sound that her mouth formed. Little did she know it didn't take much for Cynthia to believe in crazy, seemingly impossible things...not anymore. 

When you have witnessed your daughter's face and body transform into that of a demon and your 'dead' ex husband reading in bed next to you as if it was just another day, nothing can surprise you anymore. Well not much at least. 

Cynthia did her best to protect Macey. She never wanted her to know that such things existed in the world. And if that meant lying to her about the night that she was possessed and the way her father died then so be it, but it seemed as though it was all catching up to her. 

Cynthia put both hands on Macey's cheeks and kissed her forehead. She was at a loss for the right words to say. She had called Jenny Mills, what else could she do? 

Macey knew this move all too well. Whenever her mother lied to her or if there was more to the story than what she let on, all she could get out of her mother was a kiss on the forehead, then silence.

"Mom, what's goi-" her question was cut off by a steady knock at the cabin door. Immediately she felt the temperature drop and her body caught the chills. 

"That must be Jenny." Cynthia announced as she headed to answer it. 

Macey couldn't explain her sudden affliction. Her teeth chattered against each other and she could see the air when she exhaled, yet her eyes were still fixated on the cabin door. 

Cynthia opened the door and flinched not because of the sight of Frank who was accompanied by a wide eyed Jenny, but because of the immediate thunder like pulsing she heard in her head. She quickly glanced at Frank who was saying something, but Cynthia couldn't hear him over the storm that was happening in her head. She turned to look at Jenny who then swallowed hard and Cynthia could hear it. She was hearing Jenny's heart beat, but Jenny didn't seem to notice, she was looking passed her worriedly.

Jenny stared at Macey who sat in her wheelchair not reacting to the site of her supposedly dead father, but was looking around her as though she could see something no one else could. As Jenny stared longer she noticed that her lips were blue and teeth were chattering. She held her hands out as if to catch snowflakes in them. 

Frank walked up to Macey and kneeled before her "little bean." He said as he touched her already held out palm. It was cold to the touch. She continued to stare at the wind storm that apparently no one noticed but her. He smiled when he noticed what was happening "Its already begun." 

Jenny turned to Cynthia who now had her hands over her ears trying to shut out Jenny's heart beat. Jenny whispered something and she couldn't make it out.

"Can you stop breathing for just ONE second!" Cynthia yelled causing Jenny to flinch and Irving to take notice. 

'What the hell?' Jenny thought. She had to get them away from Irving as soon as possible. She didn't know what he was planning. 

"Yes exactly, what the hell is going on?" Cynthia spoke.

Jenny cocked her head to the side in confusion. Did she just read her mind?

Cynthia looked at her in surprise. "Did I?" She spoke aloud. 

Jenny's breath caught in her throat.

"Dad?" A small voice was heard from the other side of the room.

They all turned their head in surprise. Cynthia walked over and touched Macey's hand. Her heart beat sounded slow.   
"Macey Baby what's wrong?" 

Macey looked to the side of her as if she heard something. "Macey!" Cynthia yelled.  
"Ssssh!" Macey held up a finger to her mother.

The room went silent. 

"Macey, if you can hear me send help!" Abbie's voice rang softly in Macey's ear almost inaudible. Macey turned her ear towards the voice to hear better. 

"I need help." Abbie's voice whispered yet again. 

Jenny watched in awe as she watched Macey's eyes turn completely white. An Evil smile crept across Irving's face "Even better than we thought." He mumbled.

A vision overtook Macey. Abbie lay on a small cot in a dark place with her hands wrapped around her torso. She stared silently at the ceiling of some kind of barn mouthing something. There was knocking somewhere in the room and Abbie gasped and suddenly sat up.

Macey gasped as the vision ended. "It's Abbie, she's in trouble."  
"Thats none of our concern. Go grab your things we're leaving." Irving announced as he walked towards Jenny and slightly pushed her in Cynthia's direction. "You, go help them."

Macey's face contorted in fear as she took notice of her father's presence, there was no wind, voices, or snow to distract her now. 

"HOW are you even here right now?" The fourteen year old asked with tear filled eyes. 

"What do you mean leave?" Cynthia asked folding her arms across her chest.

Irving shot her a warning glare and Jenny stepped in between them. 'Let's just go to the back.' Jenny thought. Cynthia nodded and lead the way.

'Just pack lightly' Jenny instructed making more noise with a pile of clothes than necessary. 

Cynthia went to open a drawer "what's going on?" Cynthia whispered as she stared at the open drawer. Jenny chose to use Cynthia's new powers to her ability and answered inside her head. 'No idea, he found me, brought me here and won't tell me what he is planning.' 

"What are we going to do?" Cynthia closed the drawer and stared at the wall ahead of her.

'I tried shooting him...it won't work. Our best bet is to try and get into contact with Crane and Nick Hawley.' Jenny walked towards Cynthia and placed her palm on her shoulder for comfort. "Damn it!" Cynthia began shaking her head.

"What's taking so long?" Irving yelled from the living room.

"Let's go."Jenny said grabbing the little they had managed to pack and exiting the room. "We have to help Abbie"


End file.
